And Then You Became the Moon
by Momo Aria
Summary: Two girls were the moon and the star, shining brightly in the sky. No matter how badly they wanted to see each other, all they had to do was stare at the night sky, and they were reassured. Oneshot. Based on the song Soshite Kimi Ha Tsuki Ni.


_And so you become the moon in the night sky_

 _While I become the star in the universe_

 _Right beside the milky way_

 _We'll always be together_

* * *

Yuki sat alone on the bench in the park. The night was a very cold one, and the breeze was freezing. All Yuki worn was a simple jacket and scarf, and she was dressed in only a dress that fell down to her thighs and knee high socks covered by her long boots. Yuki didn't feel any chill however. Instead, she sat there quietly, her hands in her pockets, one of them holding a moon's head inside the warm pocket, and Yuki gazed up at the sky.

Hours earlier, Yuki had done a skype call with her best friend, a girl living in the other side of world. While it was night for Yuki, it was morning for Lynn. Despite the time difference, the two girls always chat with each other. This call was as enjoyable as any other call, but sadly, Yuki had to end it because of them. Once again, her mother and father broke out into an argument that resulted in screaming. After the call, and growing tired of the shouts, Yuki left her humble abode and came to the park.

Staring at the sky, Yuki wind up lost in her world. She recalled a time, when she and Lynn were little girls, before Lynn had moved away, where Yuki and Lynn had slept together and stared at the sky. The night before Lynn left Japan, she and Yuki spent one last time together in Yuki's home, in a time where the fighting between Yuki's parents had never happened, when they were happy. Together, the little girls stared at the night sky.

"Hey," Yuki spoke up. "Where you will live at, Lynn, is it true that when it's night for me, it will be morning for you? So when it is night for you, it will be morning for me?" She asked.

"That's what my mommy told me," Lynn answered. "She had also told me that at night, the person I love will be the moon that shines bright in the night sky, and I will be a star in the universe."

"I get it," Yuki said. "When it is night for me, you will be the moon, and I will be the star."

"And when it's night for me, I will be the star, and you will be the moon," Lynn smiled.

"Promise me," Yuki began. "You will talk to me at your new home still."

"I will," Lynn told her. "I won't forget you."

Years passed, and here was Yuki, nine years old and sitting in the cold, unable to handle being at home where her parents fought all the time. The fighting had begun after Lynn left Japan, when tragic news came that Lynn's mother had passed in an accident. The mothers of the girls had been best friends since they were little, so to learn that her dear friend had lost her life, Gumi, Yuki's mother, resorted to drinking and gambling. Yuki's father, Kiyoteru, was a stern man who didn't know how to comfort Gumi as he never had a friend so close to him,especially through most of his life. In addition, he was raised to believe education was more important than friendship. As a result, Kiyoteru couldn't handle Gumi's crying for her friend Misuzu, nor could he deal with Yuki keeping contact with Misuzu's daughter. The bickering had slowly began.

Once Yuki's brother Ryuto was born, it all got worse. Kiyoteru and Gumi would quarrell all the time, and it was mostly on how to raise Ryuto. Kiyoteru intended to raise the boy the same way he was raised because he didn't want to deal with another emotional wreck. He had even said so to Gumi, which offended the woman greatly, and she believes Ryuto should be raised to love people, the same way Yuki was raised. Then Kiyoteru would blame Gumi for corrupting the young girl, and Gumi would then say it was a mistake to love Kiyoteru. Yuki had heard all of these arguments, and she didn't like it one bit.

That's why Yuki wished to be with Lynn on the other side of the world. When the two girls talk, Lynn would tell stories of her two best friends, brothers who love to ride horses, and Lynn would speak kind words of her older sister, who Yuki saw once and agreed that she was beautiful. During their calls, Lynn had even spoke wonderful things of her little brother Charles. Sometimes, Yuki felt jealous. Lynn was so happy at her home, sometimes, it sounded as if Lynn didn't desire to return to Japan, to where Yuki was at.

Refusing to believe that Lynn doesn't want her anymore, Yuki kept staring at the moon in the dark sky. After recalling the happy night the two girls had, Yuki had believed everything Misuzu had told Lynn. Lynn was the moon in the bright sky. Yuki was a star. They shone bright in the sky.

And Yuki began to fall. She saw the dance of the insane snow woman, spinning and spinning madly. With her eyes frozen, she kept her gaze on Yuki. The young girl kept looking at the moon, desiring Lynn and no one else. To be with Lynn, was all Yuki thought of…

And so Yuki has fallen and disappeared from the night. On the opposite side of the snow woman, who stared at her with sorrow, Yuki gazed at the moon while at the bottom of hell.

* * *

The daylight ended, and night had arrived. Instead of eating dinner with her family, Lynn was out with in the cold night with her horse Victoria. White as snow, Victoria was a gift Lynn's father had given her earlier this year as a birthday present. As of now, Victoria was the only happiness Lynn has right now. The girl had no one besides her horse. Her father was in a coma. Her sister was in a sanitorium. Her little brother was never allowed to see her. The rest of her family despise the half-Japanese girl.

This long journey of misery had began when Lynn's mother Misuzu had died in an accident not long after they moved to their new home, far away from Japan, where Lynn's dear friend Yuki was at. After her mother had passed, Lynn was alone. Her father George nwas working abroad, and at the time, her sister Sarah wanted nothing to do with her. Then several days later, another woman known as Madgelene came to Lynn's home with her two children, Thomas and Mary, and she had told Lynn that she will marry her father. At first, Lynn thought she was joking. Of course Lynn had thought that because she didn't particularly like them. Thomas always bullied Lynn. Mary always spoke poorly to her. Madgelene always sided with her children when it came to the fights the kids had.

Then Lynn's father married Madgelene, not out of love, but because he wanted his wealthy father to accept Lynn as part of the family. Lynn had felt terrible when she learned her grandfather had hated her and even wanted Lynn shipped away, and then he agreed to keep her with her father as long as he married Madgelene. After the marriage, Lynn tried to live the best she could. She spent her time with her ill sister Sarah, and sometimes, they would go out to play with the neighbors, two young boys who introduced Lynn to her love for horseback riding.

Sometimes, it wasn't enough. When her father was away, Lynn was bullied by Thomas and Mary. Instead of scolding her kids, Madgelene would scold Lynn and called her a horrible child. Sometimes, when George was away, Madgelene would go as far as to tell Lynn it was all her fault that George and Sarah are not happy.

As she rode Victoria throughout the night, Lynn tried to wipe the memory off.

" _If it weren't for you, they would be so happy!"_

Lynn kept on riding, trying to remember the good things she has. She has her father, although he is now ill after his accident. She has Sarah, who has been sent away right after their father was injured. She has her friends, who are now away in school. She has her little brother Charles, but Madgelene would do anything to keep Lynn away from him. Before, Lynn was only able to be with him because of her father. He had made it clear that Lynn must spend time with her brother. After the accident, however, Madgelene took control of the household and took Charles away from Lynn.

After her night ride, Lynn put Victoria away in the stables, and she walked along to the top of the hill.

 _I can't hear it_

 _I can't touch it_

 _I can't move it_

 _But I can still see it_

Even so, Lynn still has Yuki, her best friend who lives in Japan. Ever since they were very little, the two girls had been best friends. This had been due to their mothers, Misuzu and Gumi, being childhood friends, and they have never left each other's side. When she learned she was moving away to live with her father, Lynn was happy, but was also upset because she would be separated from her best friend. So Misuzu told her a bedtime story.

"When you look at the night sky, you will see the moon. The moon that shines brightly in the sky is the person dearest to you, and you are a star in the sky, a star that lights brightly."

Remembering her late mother's words, Lynn looked at the sky and she saw the moon. The moon shined brightly. Surely, Yuki shined as bright as the moon. She couldn't hear her. She couldn't touch her. She can't move her either, but she can still see her.

Even though Lynn loved her home, she longed to be in Japan where Yuki was at. When they spoke to each other on skype, Yuki told Lynn stories of her life in Japan. Yuki will speak of her cute younger brother Ryuto. She would speak of the delicious apple candy she has found and eaten. She would even speak of her new friend at school Rana. Rana seemed to be special to Yuki. Was she more precious to Yuki than Lynn was? Did Yuki enjoyed her time so much that she didn't want Lynn back?

Refusing to believe that Yuki didn't want her anymore, Lynn kept her gaze on the moon. The night was a cold night, and all Lynn wore was her jacket, matching her skirt that fell to her thighs. She didn't bother to bring a scarf and gloves since Mary took them. Lynn stared at the moon, believing that she was the star in the sky.

So Yuki had become the moon in the sky, and Lynn was gloomy and had collapsed to the ground, her gaze at the moon never ending. Always looking at the moon, the broken lump continued to shine throughout the night.

* * *

 _And so I have become a star in the sky, shining brightly with the moon. When the moon no longer shines, I as the star will disappear into the night._

And so, when Yuki and Lynn no longer shined brightly, they had disappeared. The couple were never seen together again, but there they were, at the bottom of the universe, together again. Yuki and Lynn were reunited and lived happily. The moon and the star had disappeared forever, but they were together forever.

 _And so the moon and the star have disappeared_

 _And so it has become a bedtime fairytale_

 _At the bottom, so very deep_

 _They're together forever_

* * *

 **AN: This is a vocaloid x Lady! crossover. Of course, there's no category for Lady! since, well, no one has ever even heard of it. Let me explain very quickly what it is.**

 **Lady! is an 80s manga that tells the story of a girl, Lynn, and her struggles as she grows up. She is half Japanese and half English, and her father is from an extremely wealthy family. Because her English grandfather is racist and refuses to acknowledge Lynn and her mother for being Asian, they couldn't live in England. Once Lynn is five, her parents finally decide to live together against the grandfather's wishes, so Lynn and her mother travel to England from Japan, only to get in a car accident that kills Lynn's mother. Then Lynn goes to live with her dad and half-sister, and this woman comes in and is engaged to Lynn's father. This woman is Madgelene, and this is no spoiler as it happened in the first volume of the manga series, Madgelene marries Lynn's dad, and she convinces Lynn that it's all her fault that her family is suffering, leading Lynn to go back to Japan. Lynn finds her way back to England sometime later though.**

 **Surely this is enough of a summary. While it has its problems, I like Lady!. It can be read at Mangahere, but the translaters would prefer if you download the manga, since they never planned on posting it on public manga reading sites in the first place.**

 **Since I enjoy Lady!, I wanted to write a little story that had to do with Lynn. I also love vocaloid too, and Yuki is one of my favorite voices. When I heard this song for the first time, I instantly got the idea to write this using the two girls. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please review and correct any mistakes I made ;w;**


End file.
